


a friendly game of not-quite-quidditch

by praetoring



Series: doves & ravens fly the same. [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: ......kinda, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied MC/Barnaby, Quidditch, friend shenanigans, friends being dumb, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praetoring/pseuds/praetoring
Summary: Sometimes a game of quidditch is just what you need to relax before the stress that is fifth year hits. Even if it's played without a snitch, or positions, or without brooms really.But sometimes, that doesn't really matter.---Friend group shenanigans inspired by in-game Quidditch. Theaccompanying artwork





	a friendly game of not-quite-quidditch

For a late September day, there was a comforting warmth in the air. Leaves crisped hinting at autumns impending arrive, yet summer didn’t seem to want to let go. The soft breeze gently buffered the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as many took to the lawn to enjoy the last hints of warmth.

This was where Edie found herself, out enjoying the day with her circle of acquaintances. The sun was warm on her skin, and oh was she content to just lay there, soaking it up. Despite it being the year they took their O.W.L.s no one seemed in a rush to study, instead enjoying the lazy day.

Well, except Rowan. But her friend was always studying.

Tonks and Tulip were slowly flipping through a Zonko’s flier, picking out goods to buy on their first Hogsmeade trip, and laughing at the possible mischief the could come up with with each item. Penny was idly gossiping to a distracted Ben and Barnaby, yet neither boy seemed to be paying attention. Ben seemed to be watching off at something off in the distance, from his sport slightly outside their little circle. And Barnaby, well he was drawing in one of his books. Probably Care of Magical Creatures if Edie had to guess.

What a dork…

Blinking she quickly looked away, upon realizing she had let her gaze linger. She hoped no one had caught that, though judging by the glance Rowan gave her she wasn’t so lucky.

With a ‘hrmph’ she readjusted her position, ready to go back to her cat-nap, and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

“We should do something fun,” Ben cut in breaking the silence. The sudden attention left him stammering, “I-I jut mean, we’ll be really busy this year, what with O.W.L.s and knowing our luck there’ll be more Cursed Vault nonsense to ruin the year. S-So we should take advantage of the good weekend to do something fun for once…”

Edie would admit it wasn’t half bad an idea, and Ben did make a good point, but she wasn’t gonna admit it. She was still peeved about Ben attacking the group last year, even though it wasn’t of his own violation. He’d lost his friendship rank as far as she cared.

Tonks however jumped on the idea, “We could prank Finch–”

“Nooooo,” Edie butt in, shooting down the idea.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at Edie in response. Edie returned the gesture.

“We could go look for thestrals in the Forbidden Forest!” Barnaby suggested, smiling at the idea. Edie rolled her eyes at the suggestion, yet smiled at the idea. It was an adorkable idea, a bad one really, yet Barnaby’s intentions honest, and his love of creatures was genuine. Adorkable really.

“There’s a reason it’s called the ‘Forbidden Forest’ Barnaby Lee,” Tulip intoned, shooting him a look. “Edie Quinn, any idea?”

“I,” she emphasized, “am going to enjoy a cat-nap. It’s the perfect day for it after all.” She smiled as she got cozy.

“You slept through breakfast this morning, you don’t need a nap,” Rowan sighed, whaping Edie with her book. “I agree with Ben though, we should play a game!–”

“Not Gobstones,” Tonks cut in.

“I didn’t suggest that!” Rowan huffed, “Ben, it was your idea, do you have any suggestions?”

For a moment Ben didn’t respond, simply looked away from the group, as if lost in thought. “What about Quidditch?” He finally suggested.

That caught everyone’s attention. Edie sat up, as the group shared a look, varying levels of uncertainty expressed around the circle. “Well, a Quidditch game would be fun, but we don’t have brooms, or enough players for that matter.” Penny pointed out with a shrug.

“W-Well, true,” Ben agreed with a nod, “But what if we could play without that?”

Edie shared a look with Tonks and Tulip, both seemingly as confused with the idea as she was. Rowan meanwhile stood up and waved, having seen what Ben noticed. Andre and Charlie were walking down the hill on their way over, seemingly in the middle of an intense discussion. And under Andre’s arm was a brilliant red Quaffle. Despite the season being well over a month away, Quidditch seemed to be the only thing on either of their minds lately.

Mimicking Rowan, everyone else stood up as the two boys arrived.

“What’s going on here?” Andre greeted, “Hopefully nothing too exciting, we’ve just started school.”

“Ben was saying we should play Quidditch,” Barnaby chimed in, drawing identical frowns from Andre and Charlie.

“Sounds fun, buuut we don’t have brooms,” Charlie said slowly.

Barnaby laughed, “That’s what we said!”

“N-no, not a full game of Quidditch,” Ben said, “May I?” he gestured to the Quaffle, which Andre passed over.

“We could just play chasers, transfigure two goal hoops toss the Quaffle,” Ben explained as he rotated the ball in his hands. “Like handball,” he clarified, tossing Edie the ball.

“Is that a muggle thing?” Tonks mumbled Edie. She merely shrugged, humming ‘I-dunno’ in response.

“Oh, I get it!” Penny smiled, “That sounds rather fun! We just need to divide into teams, and hoops to score on. Would you mid Rowan?” She turned to the bespectacled girl, looking expectantly. Rowan nodded, clearly on the same page, and transfiguring two goal posts.

“Now we’ll just team up,” Penny smiled at the group.

“Yeah Quidditch!” Was the only warning Edie before the ground disappeared from below her.

“Ahh- What the–! Barnaby?!” She cried in shock, thrown off balance. Feeling herself fall backwards, she reached out to grab whatever she could for support, but ended up grabbing a fist-full of his hair, still clinging to the Quaffle with her other hand. Barnaby simply grabbed her ankles, steading her.

“Oh yeah, this sounds like fun!” Tonks exclaimed, spinning behind Tulip, who kneeled down.

“What the hell Barnaby?” She looked down in disbelief a the boy who’s shoulder’s she now resided on. She took a steadying breath, trying to calm her beating heart, though she wasn’t sure if it was pounding because of the adrenaline or her current position.

He simply looked up at her and laughed. “I thought Quidditch would be fun this way.”

“It would certainly make things more interesting,” Rowan chimed in, from her current position on Ben’s shoulders, her cloak having been forgotten. The poor boy seemed shaky in his position, yet Rowan paid no mind. “If we can get organized, that is.” She said, as they all watched Tonks and Tulip topple over. That didn’t seem to deter the duo however, as they were right back at it, Tulip going up this time.

That seemed to last all of 30 seconds, before Tonks stumbled, and they went down, in a fit of giggles.

Charlie and Andre meanwhile, seemed to be fighting over who would be the base, neither wanting to give in and go on the other’s shoulders. Penny eventually broke them up, dragging Andre away to lift her.

Charlie instead turned to the giggling girls, who for a third time tumbled to the ground. Tonks stood up once more yet Tulip stayed on the ground, laughing. “You can play with Charlie, I’ll play ref.”

The red-head finally stood up, turning towards Edie, as the last two set up. “The ball Edie Quinn?”

Edie happily tossed the Quaffle, glad to be rid of the bulky ball. She was a beater, not a chaser for a reason.

“Not a bad idea hun?” Barnaby smiled, looking up at her, with that stupid, adorkable grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throat, as she looked down, making eye contact.

She smiled softly at him, “Not bad at all.”

“So Slytherins vs Hufflepuff, ready?” Tulip stated, deciding the teams. Ben spluttered at that, professing he wasn’t a snake.

“You are now!” Tulip shrugged, positioning in between the two transfigured post. All pairs lined up on either side of her. Edie spared a quick glance over at Rowan. The girl met her eyes, and raised her eyebrows in a way Edie wasn’t sure she wanted to interpret at that moment. “Ready? Go!”

Tulip tossed up the ball, and Edie once again nearly lost her balance as Barnaby dashed forward.

**Author's Note:**

> sO have my silly little drabble about my dumbass oc. I wrote this a while ago, but for some reason, I didn't think to post it here until now. so I hope people like it, cause I had fun writing it & drawing the artwork that accompanies it.
> 
> for those curious, edith "edie" quinn is my mc. she's just your regular dumbass slytherin, who likes to embody a cat, b/c cats have the best life~ I'm slowly working on her backstory + I have one one other drabble of her's written, so hopefully I'll post more soon.
> 
> anyways I'm over @praetoring on tumblr if you wanna see more artwork & hphm content of mine~


End file.
